Ally's Bet
by pancakeLOVER2245
Summary: We heard that Austin makes the bet. Well what is Ally makes the Bet? Will Austin get Ally to open up? Will Ally let Austin in after all she is/was going through? Found out in The Bet!
1. Chapter 1

_**Austin's POV**_

Ring... **RI**ng... **RING!.. **

I hit my alarm clock almost breaking it. It was annoying the crap oout of me. That's the third time this morning.

I get out my phone and check the time **6:30.** I still had 1 hour before school started. I got dressed and put my glasses on. Yes I'm kinda a nerd at school. I get bullied. There are only 2 people who don't bully me. 3 if you count Ally Dawson. She just ignores me. She hangs out with the populars but she don't hurt me.

The other 2 are my best friends. Trish and Dez. We have all been friend since Kindergarten when Trish hit Dez and I went to talk to them and make sure Dez was alright. We are like a family. It's amazing. Well time for school.

I forgot to introduce myself. How rude! I am Austin Moon. The Geek of Marano High

I was wearing my black high tops, my Glasses, Black jeans, with a white shirt and black leather jacket over it.

The only reason people call me a nerd is because I make all A's and am going to be the valedictorian in 2 weeks. Also because of the Glasses. (Talk about stereotype!)

I got into my Gray Jeep and started to go to school.

I have a feeling something is going to happen today.. I just don't know if it's good or bad?.

_**ALLY'S POV**_

Hi.. I'm Ally Dawson. I know you're wondering why I'm already up. I have to be at school at **6:30.** You see everyone thinks my life is perfect. I got the perfect friends. They are 'popular.' I just hate labels. They see wearing all this cool stuff. But my life is not perfect.

My dad and mom died in a car crash when I was 14. I was in the back seat reading a book when A drunk driver hit my mom's side of the car. She died on impact and my dad died on the way to the hospital. The only reason I am alive is because on him. He jumped in the backseat and protected me.

Anyways, I was put into foster care. There was no one else there. They were all lucky enough to get adopted.

You see my foster-father beats me while his son would rape me whenever he visited from collage.

I would scream and tell my foster-father but he don't believe me.

I walked into school and keep quiet like normal. I went to my locker and got out my leather book with an A on the cover along with my necklace that says: "**Daughter3"** on it. and A book called _**The Fault in Our Stars.**_ The leather book my dad gave me a week before he died for my birthday.

The necklace was a gift I gave my mother. She was wearing it when she died. It was exposed to mean that I am her Daughter and I will forever be in her heart. And the book was the book i was reading in the car crash.

I write all my thoughts in the leather book. I don't even dare open 'The Fault in Our Stars' anymore. I just put it in my book bag. I keep all of this in my locker because if my foster-father sees it he will get mad that i have it. I'm not expose to have anything that goes back to them. His rule... It's stupid..

I Guess I was lost at though because the next thing I know I see Austin Moon, Trish De La Rosa, and Dez... Well no one knows his last name... walking down the hallway. Towards me!

I normally ignore them. And I'm still going to. I know that they all get bullied and I should stick up for them considering i go threw worst but I can't bring myself to do it.

I put all the books I need in my bag. I look in the mirror that is in my locker and see the picture of My ad Lester, My mom Penny, and me all eating ice cream. It was taken the day of the car crash. I felt tears in my eyes and I shut my locker and ran into the girls bathroom.

Today is going to be a bad day..


	2. helping Ally?

AUSTIN'S POV

I know I know I shouldn't worry but I just saw Ally Dawson run into the girls bathroom. I know I should care because her and her friends would bully me all the time but...

"Trish go check on her..." I said to trish. She was one of the ponly friends I have. I also have Dez but she is the only only girl and She has to be the one to check on Ally..

"What?! NO!" She yelled. Lucky school don't start till 7:30 and it's only 6:50 so no is really here. I Give her the look, (The 'You better be the bigger person and help') She looked like she was fighter herself on wether to go or not but she endded up going anyways.

"THANK YOU!" I yelled down down the hallway just to be answer with a "YOU OWE ME A HUGE ONE MOON!" From Trish.

"Man she is just amazing, Isn't she?" Dez said before he relized what he said and started running down the hallway leaving me confused and looking like and ideot for standing in the middle of the hallways by myself.

_**ALLY'S POV**_

I was sitting on the floor in a corner by the trash. I was looking into the trash. I was about to make a cut (On my wrist... Yes I cut... but only every once and while.. I don't go crazy with it!) When the door opened and Trish walked in. She saw the blade... oh no...

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"** She screamed at me. I must of looked like a dear caught in the headlights.

"N-n-None of your business... Geek. Leave me alone." I didn't like calling people names or even being rude. It's not like me. I don't want to be rude to anyone. And most definitely not after what my mom taught me.. Ill have to explain later.. because i am not crying in front of her.

"The put the blade down. Don't you know that can kill you. Don't you think that your family would be devastated if you happen to cut to deep and die." Just her bring my family into this makes me want to cry. She just keep talking while i covered my face with my hair.

"Wanna hear a poem.. I learned about cutting. It helped me to stop." Hearing that she used to cut just surprised me. I can't believe we bully her. I hope it's not because of what i did. I just nodded my head yes. I kinda would like to hear this poem.

"She paints a pretty picture, but this picture has a twist. You see, the paintbrush is a razor. And the canvas is her wrist. She paints her pretty picture in a color that's blood red. While using her sharp paintbrush she finally ends up dead. Her pretty pictures fading, quite slowly on her arm, The bloods not racing through her, she can no longer do harm, She painted her pretty picture, but her picture had a twist. With her sharp sharp razor, and her pretty canvas wrist. You see her mind was the razor and her heart was just her wrist." Trish said. Slowly and full of passion. I have never heard of that before. That poem at least.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked her.

"Austin told me it, He wrote it." Trish said. I looked at her in shock. I was about to say something but then the bell rung. "Please Ally, Give me the razor.." She looked pleading and I was about to say no but then I remember what she said about my family and even though they are dead don't mean they want me to die to, I gave her the razor and started to class.

_**AUSTIN'S POV**_

Where the hell is Trish. I am in my first period and Ally hasn't showed up. I don't know what that means. Did Trish even go in there or Did Ally already leave by the time Trish got there. I was starting to worry when the door opened and in came Ally, With Trish. They are sitting next to each other?

What Happen In That Bathroom?

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm so sorry guys I went to Visit my grandma and she don't believe in internet. I was there for a few weeks. I'm so sorry again guys!


	3. standing up?

_**In this story Austin and Ally are 16, Dez and Trish are 17. **_

_**ALLY'S POV**_

I walked in with Trish. We even sat together. When I looked behind me I saw Austin and Dez looking at me like I just murdered someone. I ignored them. I looked for my friends but it seems like they skipped this class. Like normal...

"Staring not nice you know." I told Austin and Dez. They quickly looked away. saying nothing. They both started blushing a little bit from embarrassment.

The class went on like normal nothing really happened, We had to make up our own quotes today and because I gave up on writing anything. Quotes, Music, Songs, EVERYTHING. I couldn't write this. I just walked out of class a little before it was exposed to end. Everyone was looking at me while i did. The teacher understood and didn't say anything.

Mr. Turner is my English teacher and he knew everything. About the crash, my mom and dad, Foster care. He just don't really know about the cutting and the things i had left. He also didn't know about the foster care problems. Is the same. She know the same stuff as . Mrs. Woodley is my Music teacher.

I was so into though I didn't hear the bell ring and I didn't see my "friends" Coming up to me laughing. My friends consist of Ross, Dallas, Brooke, Cassidy, Elliot and Me.

Dallas, Cassidy, Brooke, And Elliot are the rudest in the group. Me and Ross don't really like to participate but we do anyways. We don't want to be outcasted.

I was about to say something to Ross when Austin, Trish and Dez came up behind me saying Hey.

"Hey Ally, Wanna sit with us at lunch?" I heard Trish's voice say.

"Why would Ally want to sit with three losers like you guys?" Cassidy said with a lot of attitude.

"There is no need to be rude Cassidy, We were just asking her a question." I heard Austin say.

The next thing I know Dallas hit Austin right across the face. I was shocked in not only fear but a memory came inot mind about my mother.

_**FLASHBACK~~**_

_**Middle of 5th grade.**_

_"Chad don't be to mad he was just saying I looked nice, I am aloud to get compliments right?" I asked my Best friend at the time. _

_"No Only from me." And with that Chad took off running toward Gavin and punched him in the face. _

_**LATER THAT NIGHT **_

_I was sitting on my bed that night writing about how mad I was. And the events that had happen that day. When my mom walked in carrying a glass._

_"Hey Ally. Can I ask you to do me something?" My mom said in a sweet voice. I shook my head Yes._

_"Take this glass and smash it on the floor." She said I was a bit confused. Well A lot confused. But I did it anyways. _

_"Okay, Done" I said with a bit of confusion laced in my voice._

_"Now say sorry to it." She said. I was so confused. but i did as asked._

_"Sorry." I said to the floor where the glass was all over._

_"It it fixed now?" My mom asked me. I looked at her like she was crazy. _

_"Of course not!" I kinda yelled. It was a dumb question no offence. _

_"So sorry wasn't good enough?" She asked looking at me. Waiting to hear what I have to say._

_"Well, No but-" I was cut off by my mom. _

_"What about Glue? Can you fix it by gluing it back together?" She said. I wanted to say yes. Because glue can fix anything. _

_"I'll try." I said even though it has to work right? Don't glue fix everything?_

_"Can you still see the cracks?" She asked when I was done._

_"Yes.." I said in a low voice. _

_"Will it hold any water? Can it still fulfill it's purpose?" She asked. I know it can't. There are cracks it can't hold water._

_"No, But-" I started but she cut me off again._

_"Why not?" She asked me. I looked at her and started to talk._

_"Because it's broken." I said like it was obvious. _

_"Because you broke it." She said. She told me to broke it. But because i don't back talk all is say is..._

_"Oh." She look at me and started talking in a sincere voice._

_"And it will be broken forever. You couldn't fix it by saying sorry." She said. I don't thin kwe are talking about glasses anymore..? _

_"Oh." I said again, sounding confused._

_"Will it still be broken if you walk away?" She asked. She should know this why is she asking me?_

_"Yes." I said confidently. _

_"So you leaving it won't fix it?" She asked._

_"No" I said with sadness starting to understand._

_"Can anything make it the way it was before?" She asked looking me right in the eye. She fully knew what she was doing. _

_"No." I said with sadness. I am no longer confused that's for sure._

_"Do you understand now?" She asked. And I did. Just because you say sorry to someone don't mean you can fix it. and you can try to fix that all you want but nothing will help. it won't fulfill it's purpose anymore._

_"Yeah I understand..." I said going back to my room. with a new point of view of everything._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

When I came to. Everyone was gone out of the hallway but Me, Dallas, Cassidy, Elliot, Ross, Brooke, Austin, Dez, And Trish. I wonder what happen.

Austin is still on the floor he has a bloody nose. And Dallas was now holding Cassidy. Trish is Cussing in spanish. and Dez is over Austin making sure he is okay. Everyone else is just standing there,

"Yes." I said. Everyone was beyond confused what I was talking about. they all just stoped what they were doing and looked at me. "Yes if the offer is still open, I would love to sit with you guys at lunch." I told them everyone looked shocked.

"What?!" Elliot screamed. "Y**OU CAN'T SIT WITH THEM! THEY AREN'T YOUR KIND. TH-**" But I cut him off not wanting to hear it anymore.

"**ELLIOT.. SHUT UP! WE ARE ALL HUMAN! THERE ARE NO KINDS! WERE ALL THE SAME! YOUR JUDGING THEM! YOU CAN'T JUDGE PEOPLE! ONCE YOU BREAK IT, NOTHING CAN PUT IT BACK TOGETHER! NO GLUE, NOT A SORRY, IT WON'T FULFILL IT'S PURPOSE! SO STOP!** Austin, Trish, And Dez. I don't know about them. But I am 100% Sorry for what i have done to you over the years. I forgot something that my mom told me a long time ago and Seeing Dallas punch you just made me remember. I'm really sorry.." And with saying that it left everyone standing there in shock. Everyone came out of shock when Cassidy punched me leaving me on the ground and red check.

"You are worthless Ally. I don't know how we didn't see it before, I hope your parents love having a worthless daughter like you. Wait, That's right. You dont have any. Do you? Does 7-4-12 ring any bells? " With that, I stopped breathing only 2 people know about it and that was teachers. 7-4-12 was the date my parents died.

I got up and ran out of school.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

That poem from CHapter 2 I forgot to tell everyone I got that off of google. It didn't' say who wrote it Sorry. and the ting about that glass in this chapter with Ally and her mom I got that from Facebook and I wrote it in my quote book. (Yess i am a geek and I have a quote book.) I don't who wrote the thing about the glass either. sorry. I assume anonymous wrote it because i've looked and haven't found who wrote it yet.


	4. Dawson House

Author's Note

_**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! (I always forget to put that..) **_

_**Sorry I havn't been updating,. I got bad news and then the pwer went out for a couple of days.. Again so sorry! It's summer so i am hoping to be posting more.**_

**Just a reminder: Ally is 16 she was in a car crash with her parents at 14. **

_**Ally's POV**_

I ran so fast ou the school that when I stopped I realized where I was. I was in front of my old house. The house that me and my family lived in. The house that I grew up in. I looked at my watch and saw the 5th period was about to start.. I know I should be at school... But I feel like I need to be here for right now.

The house was a plan white house. The grass was kinda tall but you tell it was mowed sometime last week or the week before. The oak tree with the tree house that me and my built together was still standing tall in the front yard. The front door was red.

I knocked on the red door not knowing if someone else lived there now or not. All I know is that if someone did I hope they would let me look inside. I need to see what I remember and I want to see the inside one last time.

Finally, after knocking one last time, The door opened and I came face-to-face with a woman about 25-30 years old. She was wearing sweatpants and a blue tank-top with yellow Peace signs on in. She has cleaning supplies in her hands there was paint on her sweat pants and bleach on the tank-top. She must of been cleaning.

"Hello, Can I help you?" She asked politely not really saying that I inturented her even though I know I did.

"Yes, Hello My name is Ally Dawson. I lived in this house a couple of years ago about 2 I was wondering if I could look inside one last time? I just miss this place and I haven't been inside in 2 years. I understand-" I was babbling I was cut off talking with the lady laughing. I looked down while blush of embarrassment went to my checks.

"Ally Dawson, It's been a while since I last saw you. The last time I saw you was maybe 4-5 years ago." I looked at her as if she had just grew two heads. I don't remember seeing lady in my life. Of course I lost a little (Maybe more than a little.. ) of my memory in the car crash.

"Ummm..." I said not really knowing what to say. "Do I know you?"

"Most likely not but I remember you and your parents. You guys rented this house. Sorry I am You and your family rented this house from me and my husband. Oh where are my manners come on in." She said as she opened the door.

I took in the place that had been my home forever but it didn't really look like it anymore.

The red door on the outside was now a yellow on the inside (Still red on the outside. I guess they are not painting it..) The walls that used to be tan are now more of a white then tan.

"Ally, I am so happy to see you. You can look around the house if you. I will be in the kitchen." smiled at me. I looked at her as she walked away. She had long blonde hair. It was gorgeous hair. It went down her back. She looked about _5"8'_. I am only _5"2_' So she was way taller then me.

I looked to the left and saw the stairs. I decided to go up..

I walked up the stairs there were 3 doors on the left. and 1 on the right.

I walked into the first door on the left and there was closet. It looked like a little storage closet. I 2nd door on the left was a bathroom. The last door on the left brought back so many memories. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. I Looked on the walls and saw that nothing has changed. It was my bedroom.

The window had perfect view of the tree house. I remember sitting on the bench I had sit in front of it while looking out watching the sunrise with my dad while eating ice cream.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Daddy! Ready for the sunrise?" My little 10 year old self asked excitingly. _

_"Always." He said handing me a big bowl of ice cream with whip cream and caramel. We did this once every week. _

_"Ally, Honey." He said as we both sat down on the bench me in his lap. I looked up at him with the spoon sticking out of my mouth._

_"Yes, Daddy?" I said. Well as much as you can with a spoon sticking out of your mouth. _

_"I want you to promise me that no matter what happens you will never give up on someone or something that you love. Okay?" He said looking me right in the eye. I know he is serious at the moment and isn't acting._

_"Yes daddy, I promise!" I said smiling at him. He kissed my head. After the sun was down he tucked me in and took the bowls out of room telling me goodnight and that he loved me. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I wanna say I didn't break that promise but I think I did. I saw the bench still in front of the window. I saw my old bed sitting in the same spot. Ally my stuff was still here. Everything. Even the picture of me my and dad at the park laughing.

I grabbed the picture and continued the tour of the house. I looked into my room on the right. I saw my mom and dads only room. The room I ran to when I scard. The place where I would talk to my about anything.

I got out the room with tears sliding down my face.

I walked back down the stairs into the kitchen not wanting to see anything else.

I was already crying.

I saw Mrs. Moon whipping down the countertops.

She looked at me when she heard there and she looked down seeing the photo I was holding..

"Can I keep this photo?" I asked her. I know it was mine but it was now in her house and I can't take something without permission even if it is mine.

"You saw your room. I keep it the same hoping you would come back.." She said While walking to me.

"Can I come back again tomorrow and finish talking to you. I need to get home right away." I told her. I waited for her to nod in approval before running out the house. It is **2:54.** I have to be home in like **10** minutes or else I will get beat.

I was right inside of my foster home. But I stopped dead in my tracks... No.. _**NO**_.. Why is he showing up today? I thought he was coming in next week... Well let the hurting begin... :'(

_**AUSTIN'S POV **_

I was walking home when I got a call from my mom.

_**PHONE CONVO **_

**Mimi:** Hey Austin, You remember that girl you used to hang out with when you were little?

**Austin:** You mean Allison? Yeah why?

**Mimi:** She's not dead like we thought. She came by her old house today..

**Austin:** Ill be at the Dawson house as soon as I can.

_**END OF CONVO. **_

I was walking to the dawson house when I started thinking... Dose Allison know?

**_Author's_**_** Note~~**_

_**I hope you liked it! Please review! I need to know if it's good or not! The bet is coming in the either next chapter or the one after that. So :) **_


	5. Daniel and the bet!

**Author's note**

**WARNING! CONTAINS KISSING, RAPE, AND BAD LANGUAGE! JUST REMINDING YOU BEFORE YOU READ! **

_**AUSTIN'S POV**_

I was walking to the dawson house. Just taking everything my mom just told me. I can't believe Allison might not be dead. Why would a doctor lie to me? Just as I was thinking that I saw my mom and dad pacing outside. My dad was trying to keep up with my mom's pace to calm her down. My mom was never this frantic.

"Mom, Are you okay?" I asked. When she hear my voice she turned around and I could see her better. Her hair was in knots, Her eyes were red and swollen with fresh tears in her eyes and her make up was running. I know she was crying before I got here. I pulled her into a tight hug.

"No Austin.. I just saw Allison. I was trying so hard not to cry in front of her. She was so small... She looked beautiful. She really grew up.." My mom said letting the tears fall. I was just shocked. I could barely think.

"Are you sure it was her mom?" I asked her. She looked at me dead in the eye and I knew that there wasn't a doubt in her mind that this was Allison.

"Yes." was all she said before walking inside screaming 'follow me'. I looked at my dad he had tears in his eyes. I have a feeling that they are just shocked. I'm to shocked to cry. I can barely think let alone cry.

My dad had to grab my arm. He pulled me up the stair and took me into Allison's room. I never wanted to walk in here again. Not after what happen the last time I was in here at the age of 14...

**FLASHBACK~ **

_"Allison please listen to me!" I screamed. It was just me and her in the house. She was mad at me for dating Cassidy. _

_"No I don't need to. I can't believe your dating her!" Allison screamed in my face. I looked shocked. She shouldn't be saying that._

_"Oh just stoping being so jealous! I asked you out and you turned me down. I am with Cass now you can't say anything about it." I looked at her for the first time since I entered her room. She had tears in her eyes. _

_"I'm not jealous that you're dating Cassidy. I am not mad at your for dating someone else. I am mad at you for a lot of things Austin but Cassidy isn't one of them.. I am mad at you for wanting to ruin our friendship over stupid feelings, I'm ma-" I cut her off she can't be serious. _

_"Stupid feelings!" I whisper/shouted. She heard me and nodded yes. I walked to her I was right in front of her. I kissed her. I just gave Allison Dawson my first kiss and took hers. I was about to pull away when I realized that she wasn't kissing back. I was about to pull away when she put her hands around me neck pulling me closer to her and we fell on the bed. I was on top of her. We continued to kiss. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK **_

There was more to the story then that but I wasn't going to say it to anyone. I don't even want to say it in my head because like if I do then i'm giving myself of her being Alive and she isn't... She can't be...

"AUSTIN!" My mom screamed. I jumped and fell on the floor. I looked up to my mom with a confused face.

"Sorry, What?" I asked. Not feeling very confident at the moment.

"She is alive. She took the picture of her and dad and mom Laughing at the beach..." I looked for the picture... Oh no..

"MOM! She can't take that picture! You're joking!" I screamed looking for it all over the place. The bookshelf, Tv stand... Nothing..

"What's the big deal it was her's and she wanted it.." My mom said.. Little does she know that when Allison's parents got home. I told Allison I would meet her out there. I put something in the picture frame... Something she can't find.. Especially since I don't know if this is the real Allison..

_**ALLY'S POV**_

I stood shocked outside my foster home. I felt like I couldn't breath. I knew what was going to happen and the truth hurt more then hell I bet.

"Danial... What are doing home? I thought you had a week left." I asked while stepping a little closer but still far away. What can I say he has raped me for 2 years. He smiled stepping closer touching my face.

"I missed you too much had to come home early." He said trying to kiss. I ducked away to fast knowing I was going to pay for it later.

_**LATER THAT NIGHT! **_

_**ALLY'S POV~ **_

"Ally, You and Daniel are sharing a room." Carter said (My foster-father.) I was scareder than I ever was.

"Okay..." I couldn't say no because then I would get beaten Hard.

I went to go grab dinner that I just made. It was nothing special just Chicken tenders.

I sat down I was about to sit down across from Daniel but then Carter made me sit next to Daniel said he wanted more room.

I sat down shaking a little next to Daniel. I grabbed 1 chicken tender Daniel grabbed 3 and Carter took 4. There was still 6 sitting in the middle. I was about to go for a second one when I felt something on my leg. I pulled my hand back and put in under the table moving Daniel's hand that was on my knee.

I put my hand on the table losing my appetite. I was about to clear the table when I felt a hand on my thigh. I don't like it at all. I got up fast and cleared the table.

After I was done washing the dishes, and putting them I went into my room. I layed down on my bed looking at the floor. I was startled when I heard the close. I looked up and sad Danial. I almost forgot I had to share a room with him... _**URGG! **_

"Hey Ally" Daniel said with a weird look on his face. I know what he is thinking. To say I am scard is an understatement. He was coming closer to my bed. I moved back till I hit the headboard and could back up any farther.

"We are going to have a great weekend. Sharing the room. Kinda perfect isn't it.." He said coming closer to my face. I had tears in eyes. He looked at me with discussion. He smacked me across the face. "That was for backing out of my kiss today. I know you wanted to kiss me.. Why didn't you?" He asked like it was really a question..

"I-I D-D-dont K-K-Know.." I stuttered. I do know. Because he is a creepy. Way older. But I keep quiet... I know what I wanted to say. but didn't want tonight to be any worse than I knew it was going to be.

The picture I took from my old house was under my bed where no one ever looked

"Lay down." He said in a calm voice but it eyes told a different story. I knew I had to lay down so i did. Next thing I know his lips were on mine. The tears I was trying to hold in came out. I don't know who it was but I remember having my first kiss and Daniel was nothing compared to that...

Daniel got off of me for a second and told me to get undressed. I didn't want to AT ALL! But I knew that I had no choice. I was silently crying. Danial never noticed. I was glad.

I stood up and got undressed. The put my comforter over me. Not feeling to happy about my body. I don't want him to see it., I know I should be used to it. It has happen for 2 years now. but it's different... I don't feel comfortable with him..

Daniel climbed in bed wearing nothing at all.

"You better kiss back and do what your suppose to do. I will get my dad in here to beat you if you don't. Don't pretend like you're not enjoying it." He said. But I would never enjoy it. At least not with him.. All I remember about my first EVERYTHING was that they had blond hair.

Danial started kissing me rough. I didn't want to get beat by Carter today so i kissed back but not as hard.. Then he started to rape me...

_**AFTER THE RAPE (Sorry I don't like writing those parts.! Just imagine it in your own head if you want to. but i'm not writing it SORRY!) **_

I was silently crying put my clothes back on. Daniel was sleeping.

I got out of the house. I was looking down at the picture of me, my dad and my mom. We looked so happy. I felt someone bump into me and I fell along with the picture of me with my parents. The picture frame shattered.

"Oh Ally, Glad I bumped into you." I heard Cassidy's voice.

"What do you want?" I asked still on the floor.

"I was to make a bet." She said looking evil even at midnight.

"What is the bet and what do i get if I win?" I said

"Like you will win. But okay here is the bet. I want you to make Austin fal in love with you in 7 days. If you lose I will tell the whole school about your parent and the wreck and not only that but ill tell them about you and Daniel. Yes I know you are having sex with him. If you win, I will never tell anyone and I will leave you alone for good. BUT there is a caught, If you don't agree to this bet.. I will tell everyone anyways. I know you won't win. But I just wanted to make this bet anyways because then I wont feel guilty." She said smiling like she has feelings.

I wanted to say no. But then she said that she would tell everyone anyways. I have to say yes. Man I can't believe she was ever my friend.

"Fine Cassidy, I'll do it." I said feeling way worst than I have before..

Cassidy left. I went to get the picture it was okay. I picked up the picture and saw A piece of paper on the floor right where my picture was I picked it up and started to read it.

**Note~ **

_Dear Allison,_

_I know you look at this picture a lot. I also know you change the picture frame once every 2 months. That's coming up soon. I just wanted to say that I love you. More then anything in the world. I love you more than pancakes. ( And you know me and my pancakes!) I love you and I think we just proved it. I know by the way you kissed me back and everythinggg that you like me back. I am happy. When you read this letter I hope you will give me a chance. I'm breaking up with Cassidy tomorrow when I see her. _

_My heart belongs to you. Forever. And no one can change that._

_I love you Allison!_

_love always, _

_Your favorite boy,_

_Austin Moon!_

_**END OF NOTE~ **_

It was Austin.. I lost **_everything_******to Austin..


	6. Chapter 6

_**AUSTIN'S POV~**_

I know it's kinda late to be taking a walk, but... Well, I need to think about everything. There is no way that Allison could be Alive? Right? Why would to doctor lie to me. Ally died in that car crash. My mom just wants allison back maybe? They were close... My mom was like Allison's 2nd mom..

I don't know anymore. Maybe the doctor did lie. but who is Allison? Where is she? Have i seen her? I want to know more about this but I also know that no one is going to have those answers.

"AUSTIN!" I heard someone scream. I turned around. I saw someone running towards me. They were still a little bit away. I start walking towards the girl.

"Yes Ally? Are you okay?" I asked her. She had tears in her eyes. and her hands looked a little bloody but you can't really see. There isn't a whole lot of light.

"Austin.." She whispered.. She looked like she might be sick. "Do you remember when you were 14.. What happen?" She asked me, I looked at her like she was crazy.

"um.? why do you ask that? And is there expost to be one thing I remember or something that you want me to say?" I asked her looking at her like she was crazy. She didn't even know me when I was 14. did she?

"well.. I don't know i just nee-" She looked sick. She ran to the side of the road (we were on the sidewalk.) And she bent over, and threw up.

I went and held her hair back. She had a bruise on the back of her neck.

"Ally? How did you get that bruise on the back of your neck?" I asked her. I felt her stiffen under me.

"Austin, Answer my question first? Is there anything you remember from when you were 14? This is very important Austin! I need to know!" She kinda yelled. but you could tell she was weak just by looking at her. She was sweating a little. she just got done throwing up. Her hands **ARE** in fact bloody. I can see it...

"What about when I was 14? What is it that you are looking for? is there something you want me to remember about you or something?" I asked her. I raised my voice. she can't just come into my life (I mean yes we are friends but we haven't known each other that long!) And demand to know stuff from when I was 14!

I looked at her and saw her pulling something out of her back pocket..

She gave it to me. She started shaking her head.

"I just thought you would remember... I know I didn't but, i had a very good reason.." She said then started to walk away.

I looked down at what she gave me. It's a picture of Allison and her parents. The one from Allison's room. I turned it over and there was the letter I left for Allison that day..

"Ally! Ally! Wait! I need to talk to you!" I yelled. Ally turned around. I could see the tears in her eyes. I guess if you took off the omber hair tips and imagined her as 16 then yeahh... That could be Allison...

"What? You don't want to call me Allison? I was in the hospital for 10 days after the accident. No one came to visit me Austin. When I got out of the hospital I had to go into foster care with a few things.. I didn't go to the house again till yesterday where I got that picture o f me and parents. I bumped into someone today and dropped the photo.. When I picked up the picture I saw the note. I read it and all the sudden all these memories came back. The memories of me and you. How you dated Cassidy. How you kissed me when I wouldn't shut up. How after that we lost _**everything**_ to each other. Then I started thinking. Wow.. I am Allison Dawson. Not Ally Dawson. They're not the same person. I know that.. This is the new me Austin. And if you don't want to get to know me fine... But that picture. That note. Helped me remember everything I thought I wouldn't remember ever again. So Thank you. Don't worry though Austin. You don't need to get to know me at all. I understand." She cried.

She was crying so hard... I just pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. I started to tear up.

"Alli- I mean Ally," I said my voice shaking because of the tears. "I didn't visit you in the hospital because they said you were dead. I ran to the hospital the moment I heard you were in that car crash. I asked them for you. They told me.. They said that you were dead. That they were sorry. That's the reason we were not there. This note was exposed to be open 5 days after you had that accident. I never went inside your room until yesterday because I was scard that it might bring back memories of what I wanted to happen. Me dating Cassidy was the stupidest thing I ever did. I knew I was in love with you. Well I was in love with Allison. Not Ally... But if you give me a chance. I would love to get to know Ally.." I said. By this time I was staring into Ally's eyes. We were leaning in.

We keep getting closer. When I pulled away.. and cleared my throat. Ally closed her eyes and fell into my chest.

"Austin?" She said in a whisper voice I could barely hear her.

"Yeah Ally?" I asked whispering to.

"I don't feel good.." She said and with that she fainted..

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE **_

Sorry that it has been so long. I have been crazy busy. We had to stuff with my aunt to get read for her new baby! I going to have _**ANOTHER COUSIN!**_! The gender is a boy! I can't wait to hold him! I going to love my cousin! again I am so so so so so so sorry I have not updated in a while. I hope you still read this story thought. And im sorry that it's not that long either. I'm kinda rushing. sorry if something is spelt wrong or the grammer is wrong.

3 always,

PancakeLOVER2245


End file.
